Motorcycle saddlebags are quite useful for carrying and storing personal items, baggage, and other goods while traveling by motorcycle. In some cases, motorcycle saddlebags are made of leather and/or other expensive materials. However, in inclement weather or harsh driving conditions, the beautiful materials thereof can be subject to considerable wear and abrasion. When the motorcycle is left outside in the sun, then the saddlebags materials may be exposed to significant heat and ultraviolet radiation. Therefore, motorcycle saddlebags tend to wear faster than is desirable.
While tarpaulins, temporary shelters, and the like, may be utilized to protect the saddlebags when the motorcycle is parked, these types of coverings are bulky and cannot protect the saddlebags while traveling. Thus, prior art coverings are difficult to utilize, bulky to carry, time consuming to install and fold up, and have very limited usefulness in providing any significant protection when the motorcycle is in use, such as while on the road.
Although various patents relating to motorcycle saddlebag innovations are available, these patents do not disclose the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D450,632, issued Nov. 20, 2001, to W. F. Morgan, discloses a pair of saddlebag covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,960, issued May 1, 2001, to Powell et al., discloses a motorcycle saddlebag comprising a body formed of a substantially continuous and substantially rigid material (e.g., plastic) having an opening providing access to the interior volume of the body. A body cover made of a flexible material (e.g., leather) is formed over at least a portion of the exterior surface of the body. The saddlebag further includes a lid formed of a substantially rigid material (e.g., plastic) and a lid cover made of a flexible material (e.g., leather) formed over at least a portion of the exterior surface of the lid. A first fastener and a second fastener are connected in series between the lid and the body such that both the first and second fasteners must be fastened to hold the body to the lid. The first fastener can be a strap and buckle fastener, and the second fastener can be a quick-release fastener that is at least partially hidden by the first fastener. A biasing member is arranged to bias the lid open when the lid is near an open position and to bias the lid closed when the lid is near a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. D465,762, issued Nov. 19, 2002, to Wargin et al., discloses an ornamental design for a motorcycle saddlebag. U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,783, issued Feb. 26, 2002, to Galbraith et al., discloses a saddlebag mounting system that eliminates the need for external fasteners on the rear fender and corresponding tail section. The saddlebag is mounted to the inner surface of the rear fender using a saddlebag mounting system, including a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket preferably includes an inner bracket coupled to the inner surface of the rear fender, and an outer bracket coupled to the inner bracket, the saddlebag being mounted to the outer bracket. The rear fender can be provided with an inner support mounted to the inner surface to facilitate attachment of the inner bracket. For example, the inner support can include a slotted opening, and a fastener can be used to couple the inner bracket to the inner support. Preferably, the fastener includes a head portion positioned within the slotted opening. The slotted opening can take on a variety of shapes, but preferably includes a wide portion larger than the head portion of the fastener, and a narrow portion smaller than the head portion of the fastener. With this design, the head portion can be inserted into the wide portion and subsequently slid into the narrow portion. Tightening of the fastener to the inner bracket will result in securing the inner bracket to the inner support.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,220, issued May 21, 2002, to Galbraith et al., discloses a motorcycle that includes a luggage rack and/or backrest secured to a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket is positioned under the motorcycle seat and is secured to the rear fender of the motorcycle. Attaching the mounting bracket below the motorcycle seat conceals the mounting hardware that is used to secure the mounting bracket to the rear fender. Concealing mounting hardware on a motorcycle enhances the aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle.
The above patents do not disclose solutions for the problems discussed above. Consequently, those parties who appreciate excellent quality saddlebags will sense the importance of the present invention which addresses the above and other long felt but presently unsolved problems.